plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Starshine
Made by: CF3 Starshine is Citron's plant. Starshine does not come from any specific game. Starshine can attack zombies in four directions, up, down, forwards, and backwards. Starshine is only able to attack three tiles in front of her, behind her, above her, and below her, though she can only do moderate damage with each hit. Appearance Starshine is a flower with five white petals with a blueish-purple color at the end of them. Her leaves come from the front and each side of her, and are blue, almost aqua. The leaves almost look like Peashooter's leaf at the back of his head. Starshine also has a blue radiant in the middle of her, with a face that appears like a star. Personality Starshine is a excitable plant. She's always happy... well USUALLY happy. Starshine is sometimes nervous when battling, which is a reason her light will only go out to three tiles, because shes too nervous to stretch out the light even further, which may not make sense, but it does to her. Though she looks excited attacking, that's just for show. Powers Starshine can attack zombies by firing a bright light in four directions, which are up, down, backwards and forwards, but can only attack three tiles in front and behind her, but can only attack two tiles above and below her. When attacking, Starshine will do mediocre damage every hit, making her very good for any situation. Plant Food ability When Starshine is fed with Plant Food, She will grow and fire a blue-gray light in every single direction which will do heavy damage will constantly go on for ten seconds, making it very useful and one of the most helpful Plant Food's to use. Friends Starshine is friends with many plants, which is honestly surprising due to her being very excitable. Some plants really just don't care. They actually find it entertaining and funny to watch. Starshine is friends with Moonflower, even if they are so different, Moonflower is dark and Starshine is light. Starshine is also friends with Cherry Blossom, Acewood and Windbloom. Hobbies Have you ever wondered why Starshine loves lights? It's because she wants to put on a show! Why does she want to put on a show? Because if she ever becomes a singer, (which is her dream), she will have some of the BEST shows and concerts with her shining lights, unless it hurts their eyes. Woohoo! Starshine enjoy's singing in her free time and she hopes to become famous one day. Trivia *She is able to shoot in 4 directions *In the middle of the flower, It appears to be some kind of starfish. *She's similar to Gloom-shroom in Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension. *She wants to be a singer, Almanac Special: can fire in four directions. |description = Have you ever wondered why Starshine loves lights? It's because she wants to put on a show! Why does she want to put on a show? Because if she ever becomes a singer, (which is her dream), she will have some of the BEST shows and concerts with her shining lights, unless it hurts their eyes. Woohoo! }} Gallery Starshine HD.png|HD Starshine Starshine Excited.png|Starshine's face when shes attacking Starshine Attacking Screen.png|Starshine attacking normally Starshine Using Plantfood Screen.png|Starshine when using plant food Starshine Attacking HD.png|HD Starshine attacking Starshine Using Plantfood HD.png|HD Starshine using plant food Starshine Being used during Modern Day with Fireball Lily.png|Starshine attacking zombies in Modern Day with Fireball Lily Starshine Costume1.png|Starshine's First Costume (Disco Ball) Starshine Costume2.png|Starshine's Second Costumes (UFO Antenna) Starshine Attacking Costume2.png|Starshine attacking with her first costume Starshine Attacking Costume1.png|Starshine attacking with her second costume Starshine Plant Food Costume2.png|Starshine using plant food with her first costume Starshine Plant Food Costume1.png|Starshine when using plant food with her second costume Quotes *"Do you know what is quite funny? I'm a starfish... I tink at least!" *"Shine them away! Ha! Just like Blow them away! Right? Riiightttt?" *"Four shines are better then one!" Category:Flowers Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Characters Category:Plants